Electronic Arts
Electronic Arts Inc. (EA) is an American video game company headquartered in Redwood City, California. It is the second-largest gaming company in the Americas and Europe by revenue and market capitalization after Activision Blizzard and ahead of Take-Two Interactive and Ubisoft as of March 2018. Founded and incorporated on May 27, 1982, by Apple employee Trip Hawkins, the company was a pioneer of the early home computer games industry and was notable for promoting the designers and programmers responsible for its games. EA published numerous games and productivity software for personal computers and later experimented on techniques to internally develop games, leading to the 1987 release of Skate or Die!. The company would later decide in favor of abandoning their original principles and acquiring smaller companies that they see profitable, as well as annually releasing franchises to stay profitable. Currently, EA develops and publishes games of established franchises, including Battlefield, Need for Speed, The Sims, Medal of Honor, Command & Conquer, Dead Space, Mass Effect, Dragon Age, Army of Two, Titanfall, and Star Wars, as well as the EA Sports titles FIFA, Madden NFL, NBA Live, NHL, and EA Sports UFC. Their desktop titles appear on self-developed Origin, an online gaming digital distribution platform for PCs and a direct competitor to Valve's Steam and Epic Games' Store. EA also owns and operates major gaming studios such as EA Tiburon in Orlando, EA Vancouver in Burnaby, DICE in Sweden and Los Angeles, BioWare in Edmonton and Austin, and Respawn Entertainment in Los Angeles. History Trip Hawkins Era: Origins, Founding, Success (1982-1990) Trip Hawkins had been an employee of Apple since 1978, at a time when the company had only about fifty employees. Over the next four years, the market for home personal computers skyrocketed. By 1982, Apple had completed its initial public offering (IPO) and become a Fortune 500 company with over one thousand employees. In February 1982, Trip Hawkins arranged a meeting with Don Valentine of Sequoia Capital to discuss financing his new venture, Amazin' Software. Valentine encouraged Hawkins to leave Apple, where Hawkins served as Director of Product Marketing, and allowed Hawkins use of Sequoia Capital's spare office space to start the company. On May 27, 1982, Trip Hawkins incorporated and established the company with a personal investment of an estimated US$200,000. For more than seven months, Hawkins refined his Electronic Arts business plan. With aid from his first employee (with whom he worked in marketing at Apple), Rich Melmon, the original plan was written, mostly by Hawkins, on an Apple II in Sequoia Capital's office in August 1982. During that time, Hawkins also employed two of his former staff from Apple, Dave Evans and Pat Marriott, as producers, and a Stanford MBA classmate, Jeff Burton from Atari for international business development. The business plan was again refined in September and reissued on October 8, 1982. By November, employee headcount rose to 11, including Tim Mott, Bing Gordon, David Maynard, and Steve Hayes. Having outgrown the office space provided by Sequoia Capital, the company relocated to a San Mateo office that overlooked the San Francisco Airport landing path. Headcount rose rapidly in 1983, including Don Daglow, Richard Hilleman, Stewart Bonn, David Gardner, and Nancy Fong. When he incorporated the company, Hawkins originally chose Amazin' Software as their company name, but his other early employees of the company universally disliked the name and it changed its name to Electronic Arts in November 1982. He scheduled an off-site meeting in the Pajaro Dunes, where the company once held such off-site meetings. Hawkins had developed the ideas of treating software as an art form and calling the developers, "software artists". Hence, the latest version of the business plan had suggested the name "SoftArt". However, Hawkins and Melmon knew the founders of Software Arts, the creators of VisiCalc, and thought their permission should be obtained. Dan Bricklin did not want the name used because it sounded too similar (perhaps "confusingly similar") to Software Arts. However, the name concept was liked by all the attendees. Hawkins had also recently read a bestselling book about the film studio United Artists, and liked the reputation that the company had created. Hawkins said everyone had a vote but they would lose it if they went to sleep. Hawkins liked the word "electronic", and various employees had considered the phrases "Electronic Artists" and "Electronic Arts". When Gordon and others pushed for "Electronic Artists", in tribute to the film company United Artists, Steve Hayes opposed, saying, "We're not the artists, they developers are..." This statement from Hayes immediately tilted sentiment towards Electronic Arts and the name was unanimously endorsed and adopted later in 1982. He recruited his original employees from Apple, Atari, Xerox PARC, and VisiCorp, and got Steve Wozniak to agree to sit on the board of directors. Hawkins was determined to sell directly to buyers. Combined with the fact that Hawkins was pioneering new game brands, this made sales growth more challenging. Retailers wanted to buy known brands from existing distribution partners. Former CEO Larry Probst arrived as VP of Sales in late 1984 and helped expand the already successful company. This policy of dealing directly with retailers gave EA higher margins and better market awareness, key advantages the company would leverage to leapfrog its early competitors. A novel approach to giving credit to its developers was one of EA's trademarks in its early days. This characterization was even further reinforced with EA's packaging of most of their games in the "album cover" pioneered by EA because Hawkins thought that a record album style would both save costs and convey an artistic feeling. EA routinely referred to their developers as "artists" and gave them photo credits in their games and numerous full-page magazine ads. Their first such ad, accompanied by the slogan "We see farther," was the first video game advertisement to feature software designers. EA also shared lavish profits with their developers, which added to their industry appeal. The square "album cover" boxes (such as the covers for 1983's M.U.L.E. and Pinball Construction Set) were a popular packaging concept by Electronic Arts, which wanted to represent their developers as "rock stars". The Amiga will revolutionize the home computer industry. It's the first home machine that has everything you want and need for all the major uses of a home computer, including entertainment, education and productivity. The software we're developing for the Amiga will blow your socks off. We think the Amiga, with its incomparable power, sound and graphics, will give Electronic Arts and the entire industry a very bright future. –Trip Hawkins, 1985 Amiga advertisement In the mid-1980s, Electronic Arts aggressively marketed products for the Commodore Amiga, a premier home computer of the late 1980s and early 1990s in Europe. Commodore had given EA development tools and prototype machines before Amiga's actual launch. For Amiga EA published some notable non-game titles. A drawing program Deluxe Paint (1985) and its subsequent versions became perhaps the most famous piece of software available for Amiga platform. In addition, EA's Jerry Morrison conceived the idea of a file format that could store images, animations, sounds, and documents simultaneously, and would be compatible with third-party software. He wrote and released to the public the Interchange File Format, which would soon become an Amiga standard. Other Amiga programs released by EA included Deluxe Music Construction Set, Instant Music and Deluxe Paint Animation. Some of them, most notably Deluxe Paint, were ported to other platforms. For Macintosh EA released a black & white animation tool called Studio/1, and a series of Paint titles called Studio/8 and Studio/32 (1990). Relationships between Electronic Arts and their external developers often became difficult when the latter missed deadlines or diverged from the former's creative directions. In 1987, EA released Skate or Die!, their first internally developed game. EA would continue publishing their external developers' games while experimenting with their internal development strategy. This led to EA's decision of purchasing out a series of companies they identify as successful, as well as the decision to release annualized franchises to cut budget costs. Because of Trip Hawkins' obsession of simulating a sports game, he signed a contract with football coach John Madden that would lead to EA's developing and releasing annual Madden NFL games. In 1988 EA published a flight simulator game exclusively for Amiga, F/A-18 Interceptor, with filled-polygon graphics that were advanced for the time. Another significant Amiga release (also initially available for Atari ST, later converted for numerous other platforms) was Populous (1989) developed by Bullfrog Productions. It was a pioneering and influential title in the genre that was later called "god games". Hawkins Stepping Down, Larry Probst Rising (1990-1999) In 1990, Electronic Arts began producing console games for the Nintendo Entertainment System, after previously licensing its computer games to other console-game publishers. A year later, Trip Hawkins stepped down as EA's CEO and was succeeded by Larry Probst to found the now-defunct 3DO Company, while remaining the former company's chair until July 1994. There, once a critic of game consoles, Hawkins conceived a console that unlike its competitors would not require a first-party license to be marketed, and was intended to appeal to the PC market. In October 1993, 3DO developed the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer, which at the time was the most powerful game console. Electronic Arts was The 3DO Company's primary partner in sponsoring their console, showcasing on it their latest games. With a retail price of US$700 (equivalent to $1,238.91 in 2019) compared to its competitors' $100, the console lagged in sales, and with the 1995 arrival to North America of Sony's PlayStation, a cheaper and more powerful alternative, combined with a lower quality of the 3DO's software library as a backfiring of its liberal license policy, it fell further behind and lost competition. Electronic Arts dropped its support for 3DO in favor of the PlayStation, 3DO's production ceased in 1996, and for the remainder of the company's lifetime, 3DO would develop video games for other consoles and the IBM PC until it folded in 2003. EA is headquartered in the Redwood Shores neighborhood of Redwood City, California. In 1999, EA replaced their long-running Shapes logo with one based on the EA Sports logo used at the time, and Larry Probst took over the reins. EA also started to use a brand-specific structure around this time, with the main publishing side of the company re-branding to EA Games. The EA Sports brand was retained for major sports titles, the new EA Sports Big label would be used for casual sports titles with an arcade twist, and the full Electronic Arts name would be used for co-published and distributed titles. EA began to move toward direct distribution of digital games and services with the acquisition of the popular online gaming site Pogo.com in 2001. In 2009, EA acquired the London-based social gaming startup Playfish. In 2004, EA made a multimillion-dollar donation to fund the development of game production curriculum at the University of Southern California's Interactive Media Division. On February 1, 2006, Electronic Arts announced that it would cut worldwide staff by 5 percent. On June 20, 2006, EA purchased Mythic Entertainment, who are finished making Warhammer Online. After Sega's ESPN NFL 2K5 successfully grabbed market share away from EA's dominant Madden NFL series during the 2004 holiday season, EA responded by making several large sports licensing deals which include an exclusive agreement with the NFL, and in January 2005, a 15-year deal with ESPN. The ESPN deal gave EA exclusive first rights to all ESPN content for sports simulation games. On April 11, 2005, EA announced a similar, 6-year licensing deal with the Collegiate Licensing Company (CLC) for exclusive rights to college football content. Much of EA's success, both in terms of sales and with regards to its stock market valuation, is due to its strategy of platform-agnostic development and the creation of strong multi-year franchises. EA was the first publisher to release yearly updates of its sports franchises—Madden, FIFA, NHL, NBA Live, Tiger Woods, etc.—with updated player rosters and small graphical and gameplay tweaks. Recognizing the risk of franchise fatigue among consumers, EA announced in 2006 that it would concentrate more of its effort on creating new original intellectual property. In September 2006, Nokia and EA announced a partnership in which EA becomes an exclusive major supplier of mobile games to Nokia mobile devices through the Nokia Content Discoverer. In the beginning, Nokia customers were able to download seven EA titles (Tetris, Tetris Mania, The Sims 2, Doom, FIFA 06, Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 and FIFA Street 2) on the holiday season in 2006. Rick Simonson is the executive vice-president and director of Nokia and starting from 2006 is affiliated with John Riccitiello and are partners. In 1995 Electronic Arts won the European Computer Trade Show award for best software publisher of the year. As the company was still expanding, they opted to purchase space in Redwood Shores, California in 1995 for construction of a new headquarters, which was completed in 1998. Early in 1997, Next Generation identified Electronic Arts as the only company to regularly profit from video games over the past five years, and noted it had "a critical track record second to none". Continuous Expansion and Success Through the New Millennium (1999-2007) EA is headquartered in the Redwood Shores neighborhood of Redwood City, California. In 1999, EA replaced their long-running Shapes logo with one based on the EA Sports logo used at the time, and Larry Probst took over the reins. EA also started to use a brand-specific structure around this time, with the main publishing side of the company re-branding to EA Games. The EA Sports brand was retained for major sports titles, the new EA Sports Big label would be used for casual sports titles with an arcade twist, and the full Electronic Arts name would be used for co-published and distributed titles. EA began to move toward direct distribution of digital games and services with the acquisition of the popular online gaming site Pogo.com in 2001. In 2009, EA acquired the London-based social gaming startup Playfish. In 2004, EA made a multimillion-dollar donation to fund the development of game production curriculum at the University of Southern California's Interactive Media Division. On February 1, 2006, Electronic Arts announced that it would cut worldwide staff by 5 percent. On June 20, 2006, EA purchased Mythic Entertainment, who are finished making Warhammer Online. After Sega's ESPN NFL 2K5 successfully grabbed market share away from EA's dominant Madden NFL series during the 2004 holiday season, EA responded by making several large sports licensing deals which include an exclusive agreement with the NFL, and in January 2005, a 15-year deal with ESPN. The ESPN deal gave EA exclusive first rights to all ESPN content for sports simulation games. On April 11, 2005, EA announced a similar, 6-year licensing deal with the Collegiate Licensing Company (CLC) for exclusive rights to college football content. Much of EA's success, both in terms of sales and with regards to its stock market valuation, is due to its strategy of platform-agnostic development and the creation of strong multi-year franchises. EA was the first publisher to release yearly updates of its sports franchises—Madden, FIFA, NHL, NBA Live, Tiger Woods, etc.—with updated player rosters and small graphical and gameplay tweaks. Recognizing the risk of franchise fatigue among consumers, EA announced in 2006 that it would concentrate more of its effort on creating new original intellectual property. In September 2006, Nokia and EA announced a partnership in which EA becomes an exclusive major supplier of mobile games to Nokia mobile devices through the Nokia Content Discoverer. In the beginning, Nokia customers were able to download seven EA titles (Tetris, Tetris Mania, The Sims 2, Doom, FIFA 06, Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 and FIFA Street 2) on the holiday season in 2006. Rick Simonson is the executive vice-president and director of Nokia and starting from 2006 is affiliated with John Riccitiello and are partners. John Riccitiello Era (2007-2013) In February 2007, Probst stepped down from the CEO job while remaining on the Board of Directors. His handpicked successor is John Riccitiello, who had worked at EA for several years previously, departed for a while, and then returned. Riccitiello previously worked for Elevation Partners, Sara Lee and PepsiCo. In June 2007, new CEO John Riccitiello announced that EA would reorganize itself into four labels, each with responsibility for its own product development and publishing (the city-state model). The goal of the reorganization was to empower the labels to operate more autonomously, streamline decision-making, increase creativity and quality, and get games into the market faster. This reorganization came after years of consolidation and acquisition by EA of smaller studios, which some in the industry blamed for a decrease in quality of EA titles. In 2008, at the DICE Summit, Riccitiello called the earlier approach of "buy and assimilate" a mistake, often stripping smaller studios of its creative talent. Riccitiello said that the city-state model allows independent developers to remain autonomous to a large extent, and cited Maxis and BioWare as examples of studios thriving under the new structure. Also, in 2007, EA announced that it would be bringing some of its major titles to the Macintosh. EA has released Battlefield 2142, Command & Conquer: Tiberium Wars, Crysis, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Madden NFL 08, Need for Speed: Carbon and Spore for the Mac. All of the new games have been developed for the Macintosh using Cider, a technology developed by TransGaming that enables Intel-based Macs to run Windows games inside a translation layer running on Mac OS X. They are not playable on PowerPC-based Macs. It was revealed in February 2008 that Electronic Arts had made a takeover bid for rival game company Take-Two Interactive. After its initial offer of US$25 per share, all cash stock transaction offer was rejected by the Take-Two board, EA revised it to US$26 per share, a 64% premium over the previous day's closing price and made the offer known to the public. Rumours had been floating around the Internet prior to the offer about Take-Two possibly being bought over by a bigger company, albeit with Viacom as the potential bidder. In May 2008, EA announced that it will purchase the assets of Hands-On Mobile Korea, a South Korean mobile game developer and publisher. The company will become EA Mobile Korea. In September 2008, EA dropped its buyout offer of Take-Two. No reason was given. As of November 6, 2008, it was confirmed that Electronic Arts is closing their Casual Label & merging it with their Hasbro partnership with The Sims Label. EA also confirmed the departure of Kathy Vrabeck, who was given the position as former president of the EA Casual Division in May 2007. EA made this statement about the merger: "We've learned a lot about casual entertainment in the past two years, and found that casual gaming defies a single genre and demographic. With the retirement and departure of Kathy Vrabeck, EA is reorganizing to integrate casual games—development and marketing—into other divisions of our business. We are merging our Casual Studios, Hasbro partnership, and Casual marketing organization with The Sims Label to be a new Sims and Casual Label, where there is a deep compatibility in the product design, marketing and demographics. ... In the days and weeks ahead, we will make further announcements on the reporting structure for the other businesses in the Casual Label including EA Mobile, Pogo, Media Sales and Online Casual Initiatives. Those businesses remain growth priorities for EA and deserve strong support in a group that will complement their objectives." This statement comes a week after EA announced it was laying off 6% about 600 of their staff positions and had a US$310 million net loss for the quarter. Due to the 2008 economic crisis, Electronic Arts had a poorer than expected 2008 holiday season, moving it in February 2009 to cut approximately 1100 jobs, which it said represented about 11% of its workforce. It also closed 12 of their facilities. Riccitiello, in a conference call with reporters, stated that their poor performance in the fourth quarter was not due entirely to the poor economy, but also to the fact that they did not release any blockbuster titles in the quarter. In the quarter ending December 31, 2008, the company lost US$641 million. As of early May 2009, the subsidiary studio EA Redwood Shores was known as Visceral Games. On June 24, 2009, EA announced it will merge two of its development studios, BioWare and Mythic into one single role-playing video game and MMO development powerhouse. The move will actually place Mythic under control of BioWare as Ray Muzyka and Greg Zeschuk will be in direct control of the new entity. By fall 2012, both Muzyka and Zeschuk had chosen to depart the merged entity in a joint retirement announcement. On November 9, 2009, EA announced layoffs of 1,500 employees, representing 17% of its workforce, across a number of studios including EA Tiburon, Visceral Games, Mythic and EA Black Box. Also affected were "projects and support activities" that, according to Chief Financial Officer Eric Brown "don't make economic sense", resulting in the shutdown of popular communities such as Battlefield News and the EA Community Team. These layoffs also led to the complete shutdown of Pandemic Studios. In October 2010, EA announced the acquisition of England-based iPhone and iPad games publisher Chillingo for US$20 million in cash. Chillingo published the popular Angry Birds for iOS and Cut the Rope for all platforms, but the deal did not include those properties, so Cut the Rope became published by ZeptoLab, and Angry Birds became published by Rovio Entertainment. On May 4, 2011, EA reported $3.8 billion in revenues for the fiscal year ending March 2011, and on January 13, 2012, EA announced that it had exceeded $1 billion in digital revenue during the previous calendar year. In a note to employees, EA CEO John Riccitiello called this "an incredibly important milestone" for the company. In June 2011, EA launched Origin, an online service to sell downloadable games for personal computers directly to consumers. Around this time, Valve, which runs Steam in direct competition with Origin, announced changes to storefront policy disallowing games that used in-game purchases that were not tied to Steam's purchasing process, and removed several of EA's games, including Crysis 2, Dragon Age II, and Alice: Madness Returns in 2012. Though EA released a new packaged version of Crysis 2 that including all the downloadable content without the storefront features, EA would not publish any additional games on Steam until 2019, instead selling all personal computer versions of games through Origin. In July 2011, EA announced that it had acquired PopCap Games, the company behind games such as Plants vs. Zombies and Bejeweled. EA continued its shift toward digital goods in 2012, folding its mobile-focused EA Interactive (EAi) division "into other organizations throughout the company, specifically those divisions led by EA Labels president Frank Gibeau, COO Peter Moore, and CTO Rajat Taneja, and EVP of digital Kristian Segerstrale." EA continued its shift toward digital goods in 2012, folding its mobile-focused EA Interactive (EAi) division "into other organizations throughout the company, specifically those divisions led by EA Labels president Frank Gibeau, COO Peter Moore, and CTO Rajat Taneja, and EVP of digital Kristian Segerstrale." Andrew Wilson Era: Exclusive Partnership with Disney, Monetization, Expansion (2013-Present) On March 18, 2013, John Riccitiello announced that he would be stepping down as CEO and a member of the Board of Directors on March 30, 2013. Larry Probst was also appointed executive chairman on the same day. Andrew Wilson was named as the new CEO of EA by September 2013. In April 2013, EA announced a reorganization which was to include dismissal of 10% of their workforce, consolidation of marketing functions which were distributed among the five label organizations, and subsumption of Origin operational leadership under the President of Labels. EA acquired the lucrative exclusive license to develop games within the Star Wars universe from Disney in May 2013, shortly after Disney's closure of its internal LucasArts game development in 2013. EA secured its license from 2013 through 2023, and began to assign new Star Wars projects across several of its internal studios, including BioWare, DICE, Visceral Games, Motive Studios, Capital Games and external developer Respawn Entertainment. In April 2015, EA announced that it would be shutting down various free-to-play games in July of that year, including Battlefield Heroes, Battlefield Play4Free, Need for Speed: World, and FIFA World. The reorganization and revised marketing strategy lead to a gradual increase in stock value. In July 2015, Electronic Arts reached an all-time high with a stock value of US$71.63, surpassing the previous February 2005 record of $68.12. This is also up 54% from $46.57 in early January 2015. The surge was partly attributed to EA's then-highly anticipated Star Wars Battlefront reboot, which released one month before Star Wars: The Force Awakens, also highly anticipated. During E3 2015, vice-president of the company, Patrick Söderlund, announced that the company will start investing more on smaller titles such as Unravel so as to broaden the company's portfolio. On December 10, 2015, EA announced a new division called Competitive Gaming Division, which focuses on creating competitive game experience and organizing ESports events. It was once headed by Peter Moore. In May 2016, Electronic Arts announced that they had formed a new internal division called Frostbite Labs. The new department specializes in creating new projects for virtual reality platforms, and "virtual humans". The new department is located in Stockholm and Vancouver. EA announced the closure of Visceral Games in October 2017. Prior, Visceral had been supporting EA's other games but was also working on a Star Wars title named Project Ragtag since EA's acquisition of the Star Wars license, even hiring Amy Hennig to direct the project. While EA did not formally give a reason for the closure, industry pundits believed that EA was concerned about the principally single-player game which would be difficult to monetize, as well as the slow pace of development. EA's original approach to the microtransactions in Star Wars Battlefront II sparked an industry-wide debate on the use of random-content loot boxes. While other games had used loot boxes, EA's original approach within Battlefront II from its early October 2017 launch included using such mechanics for pay to win gameplay elements, as well as locking various Star Wars characters behind expensive paywalls, leading several gaming journalists and players to complain. EA modified some of the costs of these elements in anticipation of the game's full November 2017 launch, but they were reportedly told by Disney to disable all microtransactions until they could come up with a fairer monetisation scheme. Ultimately, by March 2018, EA had developed a fairer system that eliminated the pay to win elements and drastically reduced costs for unlocking characters. The controversy over Battlefront II's loot boxes led to an 8.5% drop in stock value in one month—about $3.1 billion and impacted EA's financial results for the following quarters. Further, the visibility of this controversial led to debate at government levels around the world to determine if loot boxes were a form of gambling and if they should be regulated. In January 2018, EA announced eMLS, a new competitive league for EA Sports' FIFA 18 through its Competitive Gaming Division (CGD) and MLS. That same month, EA teamed up with ESPN and Disney XD in a multi-year pact to broadcast Madden NFL competitive matches across the world through its Competitive Gaming Division arm. On August 14, 2018, Patrick Söderlund announced his departure from EA as its vice-president and chief design officer, after serving twelve years with the company. With Söderlund's departure, the SEED group was moved as part of EA's studios, while the EA Originals and EA Partners teams were moved under the company's Strategic Growth group. On February 6, 2019, Electronic Arts' stock value was hit by a decline of 13.3%, the worst decline since Halloween 2008. This was largely due to the marketing of their anticipated title Battlefield V, which was released after the holiday season of October 2018. Stocks were already declining since late August, when EA announced that Battlefield V's release would be delayed until November. Upon release, the game was met with a mixed reception, and EA sold one million fewer copies than their expected figure of 7.3 million. Also attributed to the stock plunge was the game's lack of the game mode Battle Royale, popularized by PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and then Fortnite. Stocks then surged 9.6% with the surprise release of Apex Legends, which garnered 25 million players in just one week, smashing Fortnite's record of 10 million players in two weeks. In advance of the end of its financial quarter ending March 31, 2019, Wilson announced they were cutting about 350 jobs, or about 4% of its workforce, primarily from their marketing, publishing, and operations divisions. Wilson stated the layoffs were necessary to "address our challenges and prepare for the opportunities ahead". EA announced in October 2019 that it would be returning to release games on Steam, starting with the November 2019 release of Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order, as well as bringing the EA Access subscription service to Steam. While EA plans to continue to sell games on Origin, the move to add Steam releases was to help get more consumers to see their offerings. Games 0-B C-E F G-L M N O-R S T-Z Company Structure EA is headed by chairman Larry Probst and CEO Andrew Wilson. Many have attributed Riccitiello's success in leading EA to his passion as a gamer. Development Studios Current Development Studios *BioWare in Edmonton, Canada; acquired in October 2007.[99] **BioWare Austin in Austin, Texas; acquired in October 2007.[99] *Chillingo in Macclesfield, England; acquired in October 2010.[100] *Criterion Games in Guildford, England; acquired in August 2004.[101] *DICE in Stockholm, Sweden; acquired in October 2006.[102] **DICE LA in Los Angeles, California; established in May 2013.[103] *EA Baton Rouge in Baton Rouge, Louisiana; founded in September 2008.[104] *EA Mobile in Los Angeles, California; acquired in 2004. **Capital Games in Sacramento, California; acquired in 2011.[105] From 2011 to 2014, the studio was named BioWare Sacramento.[106] **EA Mobile Korea in Seoul, South Korea; acquired in May 2008. **EA Mobile Montreal in Montreal, Canada; acquired in December 2005. **EA Redwood Studios in Redwood City, California; founded in 2016. **Firemonkeys Studios in Melbourne, Australia; acquired in July 2012. **Industrial Toys in Pasadena, California; acquired in July 2018.[107] **Slingshot Games in Hyderabad, India. **Tracktwenty Studios in Helsinki, Finland; founded in 2012. *EA Montreal in Montreal, Canada; founded in March 2004.[108] *EA Romania in Bucharest, Romania; acquired in 2006. *EA Tiburon in Maitland, Florida; acquired in April 1998. *EA Vancouver in Burnaby, Canada; acquired in 1991. *Frostbite Labs in Stockholm, Sweden; founded in May 2016.[109] **Frostbite Vancouver in Burnaby, Canada; founded in May 2016.[109] *Ghost Games in Gothenburg, Sweden; founded in March 2011.[110] From March 2011 to November 2012, the studio was named EA Gothenburg.[111] **Ghost Games Romania in Bucharest, Romania; founded in March 2015.[112] **Ghost Games UK in Guildford, England; founded in September 2013.[113] *Maxis in Redwood City, California; acquired in July 1997.[114] *Motive Studios in Montreal, Canada; founded in July 2015.[115] **Motive Studios Vancouver in Burnaby, Canada; founded in June 2018.[116] *Pogo Studios in Redwood City, California; acquired in March 2001.[117] **Pogo Studios Shanghai in Shanghai, China. *PopCap Games in Seattle, Washington; acquired in July 2011.[118] **PopCap Hyderabad in Hyderabad, India; **PopCap Shanghai in Shanghai, China; acquired in July 2011. **PopCap Vancouver in Burnaby, Canada. *Respawn Entertainment in Sherman Oaks, California; acquired in December 2017.[119] *Spearhead in Seoul, South Korea; founded in 1998. From 1998 to July 2004, the studio was named EA Korea. *Uprise in Uppsala, Sweden; acquired in 2012. From 2012 to 2014, the studio was named ESN. Former Development Studios *BioWare Montreal in Montreal, Canada; Founded in March 2009, the studio merged into Motive Studios in August 2017.[120] *BioWare San Francisco in San Francisco, California. Founded as EA2D, the studio was renamed on August 2011 and closed on March 2013.[121][122] *Bullfrog Productions in Guildford, England; Acquired in January 1995, the studio closed in 2001. *Criterion Games in Derby, England; Acquired in August 2004, the studio closed in 2006. *DICE Canada in London, Canada; Acquired and closed on October 2006. *EA Baltimore in Baltimore, Maryland; Founded in 1998, the studio closed in 2002. *EA Bright Light in Guildford, England; Founded in 1995 as EA UK, the studio was renamed in 2008 and closed in October 2011. *EA Chicago in Hoffman Estates, Illinois; Founded on February 2004, the studio closed on November 2007. *EA North Carolina in Morrisville, North Carolina; The studio closed in September 2013.[123] *EA Pacific in Irvine, California; The studio was acquired in August 1998 as Westwood Pacific, the studio was renamed in 2002 and closed in 2003. *EA Phenomic in Ingelheim am Rhein, Germany; The studio was acquired on August 2006 and closed in July 2013.[124][125] *EA Salt Lake in Salt Lake City, Utah; The studio was acquired on December 2006 and closed in April 2017.[126] *EA Seattle in Seattle, Washington; The studio was acquired in January 1996 and closed in 2002. *Easy Studios in Stockholm, Sweden; The studio was founded in 2008 and closed in March 2015. *Firemint in Melbourne, Australia; The studio was acquired in May 2011 and merged with Iron Monkey Studios to become Firemonkeys Studios in July 2012. *Iron Monkey Studios in Sydney, Australia; The studio was acquired in May 2011 and merged with Firemint to become Firemonkeys Studios in July 2012. *Kesmai in Charlottesville, Virginia; The studio was acquired in 1999 and closed in 2001. *Maxis in Emeryville, California; The studio was closed in March 2015.[127] *Mythic Entertainment in Fairfax, Virginia; Acquired in July 2006 as EA Mythic, the studio became Mythic Entertainment on July 2008, then BioWare Mythic in June 2009 and again Mythic Entertainment in 2012. The studio closed in May 2014.[128][129] *NuFX in Hoffman Estates, Illinois; The studio was acquired in February 2004 and closed in the same year. *Quicklime Studios in Burnaby, Canada; Acquired on June 2002 as EA Black Box, the studio was renamed on July 2012 and closed on April 2013.[130][131] *Origin Systems in Austin, Texas; The studio was acquired in September 1992 and closed in February 2004. *Pandemic Studios in Los Angeles, California and Brisbane, Australia; The studio was acquired in October 2007 and closed in November 2009.[99][132][133] *Playfish in London, England; The studio was acquired in 2009 and closed in June 2013.[134] *Victory Games in Los Angeles, California; Founded in February 2011 as BioWare Victory, the studio was renamed on November 2012 and closed on October 2013. *Visceral Games in Redwood City, California; Founded in 1998 as EA Redwood Shores, the studio was renamed in 2009 and closed in October 2017.[135][136] *Waystone Games in Los Angeles, California; The studio closed in November 2014.[137] *Westwood Studios in Las Vegas, Nevada; The studio was acquired in August 1998 and closed in March 2003. Labels Current Labels EA Worldwide Studios Formerly EA Games, EA Worldwide Studios is home to many of EA's studios, which are responsible for action-adventure, role playing, racing and combat games marketed under the EA brand. In addition to traditional packaged-goods games, EA Worldwide Studios also develops massively multiplayer online role-playing games. As of April 2018, the division is led by Laura Miele. EA Sports First introduced in 1991 as the Electronic Arts Sports Network, before being renamed due to a trademark dispute with ESPN, EA Sports publishes all the sports games from EA, including FIFA Football, Madden NFL, Fight Night, NBA Live, NCAA Football, Cricket, NCAA March Madness, Tiger Woods PGA Tour, NHL Hockey, NASCAR and Rugby. In 2011, Forbes ranked EA Sports eighth on their list of most valuable sports brands, with a value of $625 million. EA All Play EA All Play is a mobile-oriented label that, since 2012, publishes digital titles like The Simpsons', Tetris, and Battlefield, as well as Hasbro board games like Scrabble. EA Competitive Gaming Division The EA Competitive Gaming Division (CGD), founded in 2015 by Peter Moore and currently headed by Todd Sitrin, is the group dedicated on enabling global eSports competitions on EA's biggest franchises including FIFA, Madden NFL, Battlefield and more. SEED The Search for Extraordinary Experiences Division (SEED) was revealed at the 2017 Electronic Entertainment Expo as a technology research division and incubator, using tools like deep learning and neural networks to bring in player experiences and other external factors to help them develop more immersive narratives and games. SEED has offices in Los Angeles and Stockholm. Former Labels *EA Kids — A label for educational titles. In January 1995, EA sold the label to and in conjunction with Capital Cities/ABC formed the independent ABC/EA Home Software, which was later absorbed into Creative Wonders in that year's May. *EA Sports Big — A label introduced in 2000, and used for arcade-styled extreme sports. In 2008, Electronic Arts retired the EA Sports Big label and replaced it with EA Sports Freestyle, which would focus exclusively on casual sports games, regardless of genre. The label was used for just a few games until being quietly retired. *Electronic Arts Studios *EA Games Partnership and Inititives EA Partners Program (1997-Present) EA Partners co-publishing program was dedicated to publishing and distributing games developed by third-party developers. EA Partners began as EA Distribution, formed in 1997 and led by Tom Frisina, a former executive from Accolade and Three-Sixty who helped both companies find third-party developers as to provide publishing support for them. Frisina's early partners included Looking Glass Studios, MGM Interactive for the rights to the James Bond property, DreamWorks Interactive, and eventually DICE; in the latter two cases, these studios would later be acquired by EA as part of the EA DICE family. In 2003, EA's president John Riccitiello pushed for a renaming of the EA Distribution label, seeing the potential to bring in more independent developers and additional revenue streams. While they rebraned the label as EA Partners in 2003, Riccitiello left EA the following year, which disrupted the direction the label had been aiming to go. Oddworld Inhabitants, who had signed on with EA Partner for their next Oddworld games, found the situation difficult as EA Partners was reluctant to support games where they did not own the intellectual property rights and instead favored internal development. The situation with EA Partners switched gears in 2005 after EA and Valve signed an EA Partners deal for the physical distribution of The Orange Box; EA Partners realized it needed to be flexible to handle the different publishing opportunities presented to them. A similar breakthrough was reached with signing on Harmonix for the distribution of the Rock Band games, requiring them to work closely with MTV Games on the plastic instrument controllers necessary for the titles. A number of major partnerships were made over the next few years, including Namco Bandai, Crytek, Starbreeze Studios, id Software, Epic Games and People Can Fly, Double Fine Productions, Grasshopper Manufacture, Spicy Horse, and Realtime Worlds. While many of these partnerships proved successful, the division had two major marks on its name. It was associated with the situation around Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning developed by 38 Studios, which had been significantly backed by loans from taxpayer funds from the state of Rhode Island. Kingdoms failed to be commercially successful, and EA Partners pulled out of making a sequel, leaving 38 Studios in default of its loan payback to the state. Secondly, while The Secret World from Funcom launched as a paid-for game without subscriptions, Funcom had to switch their monetization model to free-to-play to improve their revenues, which further affected EA Partners. Around April 2013, as part of a large 1000-employee layoff, many reporters claimed that EA Partners was also being shut down for its poor commercial performance, but the program remained active as the company refocused its efforts. The label remained dormant over the next several years, while Letts expanded on the EA Originals program, but following the move of EA Partners and EA Origins into the Strategic Growth group in August 2018, the label was revived on the March 2019 with a publishing deal with Velan Studios, formed from the former heads of Vicarious Visions. Notable publishing/distribution agreements include: *''Alice: Madness Returns'' – Spicy Horse *''APB'' – Realtime Worlds *''Brütal Legend'' – Double Fine Productions *''Bulletstorm'' – Epic Games *''Crysis'' series – Crytek *''DeathSpank'' – Hothead Games *''Fuse'' – Insomniac Games[158] *''Hellgate: London'' – Flagship Studios *''Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning'' – 38 Studios, Big Huge Games *''Rock Band'' series – Harmonix and MTV Games *''The Secret World'' – Funcom[159] *''Shadows of the Damned'' – Grasshopper Manufacture *''Shank'' series – Klei Entertainment *''Syndicate'' – Starbreeze Studios *''Warp'' – Trapdoor EA Originals Program (2017-Present) EA Originals is a program within Electronic Arts to help support independently developed video games. The program was announced at EA's press event at the 2016 E3 Conference, and builds upon the success they had with Unravel by Coldwood Interactive in 2015. The first game to be supported under this program is Fe by Zoink, with plans for release in 2018. It was followed by A Way Out by Hazelight Studios and eventually Sea of Solitude by Jo-Mei Games. Criticism of Electronic Arts Since the mid-2000s, Electronic Arts has been in the center of numerous controversies involving acquisitions of companies and anti-consumer practices in their individual games, as well as lawsuits alleging EA's anti-competition when signing sports-related contracts. In 2012 and 2013, the company was named "Worst Company in America" by Consumerist, while it was named the #5 most hated company in the United States by USA Today in 2018. Studio Aquisitions and Closures During the early 2000s, when EA was in a period of fast growth, the company developed a reputation of acquiring development studios, primarily for their intellectual property (IP) assets rather than the studios' talent, and then subsequently forcing changes on the studios' work product that impacted the quality or scope of the game, and/or determining the studios were no longer necessary due to the poor performances of their games and dissolving them. This created an appearance that EA was handling games as if it were an assembly line, only looking to put out as much product as possible without care for the content or the creative staff that were behind the creation of the games. The company gained the derogatory nickname as the "Evil Empire" within the video game industry as a result of these business practices. EA's handling of Origin Systems, the studio behind the Ultima series, is considered a key example of this business practice. EA acquired Origin in 1992. Under EA, Origin was pushed into quickly finishing two Ultima titles, Ultima VIII: Pagan and Ultima IX: Ascension, despite protests from the studio's founder Richard Garriott. Both titles were poorly received compared to the previous entries in the series. Between these, Origin had also developed Ultima Online which had been successful. Following development of Ultima IX, the studio had started work on Ultima Online 2, but due to the poor sales of Ultima IX, EA cancelled that work, leaving Origin primarily to support Ultima Online until EA decided to shutter the studio in 2004, moving the remaining staff to other divisions within EA. Other studios considered to have been affected by EA's handling include Bullfrog Productions, Westwood Studios, Maxis, and Pandemic Studios. By 2008, EA had started altering its practices, in part due to the appointment of a new CEO, John Riccitiello. Riccitiello acknowledged in 2008 that the company's prior practices towards acquisition was wrong and that the company now gave acquired studios greater autonomy without "meddling" in their corporate culture. The company's CFO Blake Jorgensen similarly acknowledged this prior practice was "somewhat marginal in performance" in a statement in 2014, and that going forward, the company would likely slow down on acquisitions and giving the opportunity for their internal studios to help produce major titles instead. This sentiment was echoed by those that had worked in EA in the past and present. In 2008, John D. Carmack of id Software, in announcing that EA would publish their upcoming title Rage, said that EA was no longer the "Evil Empire": Carmack said "I'll admit that, if you asked me years ago, I still had thoughts that EA was the Evil Empire, the company that crushes the small studios... I'd have been surprised, if you told me a year ago that we'd end up with EA as a publisher. When we went out and talked to people, especially EA Partners people like Valve, we got almost uniformly positive responses from them." Peter Molyneux, who had founded Bullfrog, also said that EA was not an "Evil Empire" in an interview in 2014, but acknowledged that when studios are acquired by the likes of EA, the added funds and additional support, such as larger offices, "changes the flavor of the company" and can lead to events that can lead to poor performance from the studio. While the company's reputation in managing studios had improved since 2008, EA's closure of Visceral Games in 2017 was considered by Engadget as a return to EA's "bad habit of shuttering well-known studios". EA was once criticized for the acquisition of 19.9 percent of shares of its competitor Ubisoft, a move that Ubisoft's then spokesperson initially described as a "hostile act". However, Ubisoft CEO Yves Guillemot later indicated that a merger with EA was a possibility, stating, "The first option for us is to manage our own company and grow it. The second option is to work with the movie industry, and the third is to merge." However, in July 2010, EA elected to sell its reduced 15 percent share in Ubisoft. That share equated to roughly €94 million (US$122 million). Treatment of Employees In the video game industry, it is not uncommon for publishers and developers to have employees work extra hours near the last few weeks or months of the development cycle to make sure a game is released on time, often unpaid as such workers are classified as exempt from overtime pay; this is commonly known as "crunch time". In 2004, Electronic Arts was criticized for employees working extraordinarily long hours, up to 100 hours per week, as a routine practice rather than during the "crunch time" period. Erin Hoffman, the wife of an EA employee, posted an "EA Spouse" blog anonymously as a "disgruntled spouse" in 2004, iterating some of the worktime demands EA had made of her husband, such as "The current mandatory hours are 9 a.m. to 10 p.m.—seven days a week—with the occasional Saturday evening off for good behavior (at 6:30 PM)." Hoffman's blog went viral and brought awareness of this "crunch culture" to the forefront of the industry, and rallied EA employees to seek legal action against EA. Two class action lawsuits were filed against EA by employees. The first was filed originally in 2004 by game artists looking to be compensated for unpaid overtime. EA settled with the class for US$15.6 million by 2006. In addition to the settlement funds, EA reclassified several of the low-level developers into hourly-rate schedules to qualify for overtime in the future, but forgoing company stock options. A second suit was brought against EA by programmers, and was similarly settled in 2006 for US$14.9 million. Additionally, Hoffman's blog led a general trend across the game industry to address the matter of crunch time, though as of 2015 remains a significant industry issue. Since these criticisms first aired, it has been reported that EA has taken steps to address work-life balance concerns by focusing on long-term project planning, compensation, and communication with employees. These efforts accelerated with the arrival of John Riccitiello as CEO in February 2007. In December 2007, an internal EA employee survey showed a 13% increase in employee morale and a 21% increase in perception of management recognition over a three-year period. In May 2008, Hoffman said EA had made significant progress, but may now be falling into old patterns again. She said "I think EA is tremendously reformed, having made some real strong efforts to get the right people into their human resources department", and "I've been hearing from people who have gotten overtime pay there and I think that makes a great deal of difference. In fact, I've actually recommended to a few people I know to apply for jobs there", but she also said she has begun to hear "horror stories" once again. The crunch culture at EA has since been mentioned in association with other games, with the excessive crunch having said to contribute towards the poor quality of the game. Such titles including 2006's Superman Returns which suffered from culture changes as EA reacted to the class action lawsuits, and 2019's Anthem. Game Quality For 2006, the games review aggregation site Metacritic gives the average of EA games as 72.0 (out of 100); 2.5 points behind Nintendo (74.5) but ahead of the other first-party publishers Microsoft (71.6) and Sony (71.2). The closest third-party publisher is Take-Two Interactive (publishing as 2K Games and Rockstar Games) at 70.3. The remaining top 10 publishers (Sega, THQ, Ubisoft, Activision, Square Enix) all rate in the mid 60s. Since 2005, EA has published nine games that received "Universal Acclaim" in at least one platform (Metacritic score 90 or greater): Battlefield 2, Crysis, Rock Band, FIFA 10, FIFA 12, FIFA 13, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, and Dragon Age: Origins. EA's aggregate review performance had shown a downward trend in quality over recent years and was expected to affect market shares during competitive seasons. Pacific Crest Securities analyst Evan Wilson had said, "Poor reviews and quality are beginning to tarnish the EA brand. According to our ongoing survey of GameRankings.com aggregated review data, Electronic Arts' overall game quality continues to fall... Although market share has not declined dramatically to date, in years such as 2007, which promises to have tremendous competition, it seems likely if quality does not improve." EA had also received criticism for developing games that lack innovation vis-à-vis the number of gaming titles produced under the EA brand that show a history of yearly updates, particularly in their sporting franchises. These typically retail as new games at full market price and feature only updated team rosters in addition to incremental changes to game mechanics, the user interface, and graphics. One critique compared EA to companies like Ubisoft and concluded that EA's innovation in new and old IPs "Crawls along at a snail's pace," while even the company's own CEO, John Riccitiello, acknowledged the lack of innovation seen in the industry generally, saying, "We're boring people to death and making games that are harder and harder to play. For the most part, the industry has been rinse-and-repeat. There's been lots of product that looked like last year's product, that looked a lot like the year before." EA has announced that it is turning its attention to creating new game IPs in order to stem this trend, with recently acquired and critically acclaimed studios BioWare and Pandemic would be contributing to this process. In 2012, EA's games were ranked highest of all large publishers in the industry, according to Metacritic. Sports Licensing and Exclusivity On June 5, 2008, a lawsuit was filed in Oakland, California alleging Electronic Arts is breaking United States antitrust laws by signing exclusive contracts with the NFL Players Association, the NCAA and Arena Football League, to use players' names, likenesses and team logos. This keeps other companies from being able to sign the same agreements. The suit further accuses EA of raising the price of games associated with these licenses as a result of this action. In an interview with GameTap, Peter Moore said it was the NFL that sought the deal. "To be clear, the NFL was the entity that wanted the exclusive relationship. EA bid, as did a number of other companies, for the exclusive relationship", Moore said. "It wasn't on our behest that this went exclusive... We bid and we were very fortunate and lucky and delighted to be the winning licensee." While EA argued the player's likenesses was incidentally used, this was rejected by the United States Courts of Appeals in 2015. A further appeal to the US Supreme Court was unsuccessful. In June 2016, EA settled with Jim Brown for $600,000. On September 26, 2013, EA settled a series of wide-ranging class action lawsuits filed by former NCAA players accusing EA and others of unauthorized use of player likenesses in their football and basketball games. EA settled the lawsuit for an undisclosed amount. The settlement is reported to be around $40 million, to be paid to between 200,000 and 300,000 players. Consumerist rating as "Worst Company in America" In April 2012, Consumerist awarded EA with the title of "Worst Company in America" along with a ceremonial Golden Poo trophy. The record-breaking poll drew in more than 250,000 votes and saw EA beating out such regulars as AT&T and Walmart. The final round of voting pitted EA against Bank of America. EA won with 50,575 votes or 64.03%. This result came in the aftermath of the Mass Effect 3 ending controversy which several commentators viewed as a significant contribution to EA's win in the poll. Other explanations include use of day-one DLC and EA's habit of acquiring smaller developers to squash competition. EA spokesman John Reseburg responded to the poll by saying, "We're sure that bank presidents, oil, tobacco and weapons companies are all relieved they weren't on the list this year. We're going to continue making award-winning games and services played by more than 300 million people worldwide." In April 2013, EA won Consumerist's poll for "Worst Company in America" a second time, consecutively, becoming the first company to do so. Games mentioned in the announcement included the critically controversial Mass Effect 3 for its ending, Dead Space 3 for its use of microtransactions, and the more recent SimCity reboot due to its poorly handled launch. Additionally, poor customer support, "nickel and diming", and public dismissiveness of criticisms were also given as explanations for the results of the poll. Consumerist summarized the results by asking, "When we live in an era marked by massive oil spills, faulty foreclosures by bad banks, and rampant consolidation in the airline and telecom industry, what does it say about EA’s business practices that so many people have — for the second year in a row — come out to hand it the title of Worst Company in America?" When asked about the poll by VentureBeat, Frank Gibeau, President of EA Labels, responded "we take it seriously, and want to see it change. In the last few months, we have started making changes to the business practices that gamers clearly do not like." Gibeau attributes the elimination of online passes, the decision to make The Sims 4 a single-player, offline experience, as well as the unveiling of more new games to the shift in thinking. "The point is we are listening, and we are changing," Gibeau said. Loot Boxes A loot box is a type of microtransaction in video games, where players can use in-game rewards or real-world funds to gain a virtual box filled with in-game items, typically with no impact on the game, such as customization skins for characters. Loot boxes had gained popularity from developers and publishers around 2017, and Electronic Arts had included loot boxes or their equivalents in its games like FIFA 18 in its "FIFA Ultimate Team Mode", Mass Effect Andromeda, and Star Wars Battlefront II. EA's initial approach to loot boxes during Battlefront II's open beta period involved pay-to-win elements, containing unlockable characters that otherwise would require hours of play to acquire through in game funds, in-game boosts only earnable through loot boxes, and other effects. Players complained about the pay-to-win aspects, leading EA to change what the Battlefront II loot boxes contained, including assuring all items could otherwise be earned though in-game means. The changes still allowed people that spent money on loot boxes to gain game-affecting elements at a faster rate than those trying to earn them in-game, leading to further criticism. Just prior to the game's full release in November 2017, Disney, who owns the Star Wars intellectual property, warned EA to disable the game's loot boxes until they figured out a non pay-to-win system, fearing the loot box system could be seen as encouraging players, including children, into gambling. EA eventually reactivated the loot box system without any pay-to-win elements by March 2018, but the negative attention the game had drawn has impacted EA's financials. Blake Jorgensen stated that they missed Battlefront II's targeted sales by 10% due to the loot box controversy, and due to the system being offline for several months, had missed their financial targets for the fiscal quarter after release. While Battlefront II was not the only game criticized for questionable loot box systems at this time, the attention it drew led to several world governments evaluating the nature of loot box systems as potential gambling mechanisms. Much attention was drawn to EA's FIFA games and its Ultimate Team Mode. Both Belgium and the Netherlands issued rulings that loot boxes may be considered unregulated gambling and instructed developers and publishers of games it found out of compliance to take corrective actions. In the case of Belgium, EA asserted that the FIFA system was not in violation despite being called out to make changes, but eventually by January 2019 disabled the ability for Belgium players to purchase loot boxes in FIFA games to bring them into compliance. In the United Kingdom, EA defended its use of loot boxes, comparing them to "surprise mechanics" that one would find with collectible toys like Kinder Surprise eggs, a statement criticized by the gaming press for downplaying the loot box issue. References # "Electronic Arts (EA) Income Statement – NASDAQ". NASDAQ. Retrieved February 10, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-nasdaq-balance_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-nasdaq-balance_2-1 ''b] "Electronic Arts (EA) Balance Sheet – NASDAQ". NASDAQ. Retrieved February 10, 2019. #'^' "Electronic Arts EA". U.S. News. Retrieved February 10, 2019. #'^' Jordan, Jon. "Earnings report roundup: Game industry winners and losers in Q4 2017". Retrieved August 27, 2018. #'^' Davison, Pete. "E3: EA's Press Conference: The Round-Up". GamePro. Archived from the original on August 12, 2011. #'^' "About Us | Locations". Electronic Arts. Archived from the original on August 19, 2011. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_history_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_history_7-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_history_7-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_history_7-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_history_7-4 e''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_history_7-5 ''f] Fleming, Jeffrey (February 12, 2007). "We See Farther – A History of Electronic Arts". Gamasutra. Archived from the original on March 4, 2016. Retrieved October 22, 2016. #'^' "Electronic Arts entry". Sequoiacap.com. Archived from the original on March 8, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' "Business Search – Business Entities – Business Programs – California Secretary of State". businesssearch.sos.ca.gov. Retrieved August 27, 2018. #'^' Wolf, Mark J.P. (November 2007). The Video Game Explosion: A History from PONG to Playstation and Beyond. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-0-313-33868-7. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-Gamespy_11-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-Gamespy_11-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-Gamespy_11-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-Gamespy_11-3 ''d] Keefer, John (March 31, 2006). "GameSpy Retro: Developer Origins, Page 5 of 19". GameSpy. Archived from the original on June 9, 2007. #'^' "Graduation Day for Computer Entertainment". Computer Gaming World (108). July 1993. p. 34. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-ea-early-history_13-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-ea-early-history_13-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-ea-early-history_13-2 c''] DeMaria, Rusel (December 3, 2018). High Score! Expanded: The Illustrated History of Electronic Games 3rd Edition. CRC Press. ISBN 9781138367197. #^' Hackers: Heroes of the Computer Revolution By Steven Levy, page 335 #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-NGen11_15-0 Jump up to:'''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-NGen11_15-1 b''] "EA Studios: The 32-Bit Generation". Next Generation (11): 97–99. November 1995. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_pinball_16-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gamasutra_pinball_16-1 b''] [http://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/3923/the_history_of_the_pinball_.php "The History of the Pinball Construction Set: Launching Millions of Creative Possibilities"]. Gamasutra.com. Archived from the original on March 3, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-amiga-world_17-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-amiga-world_17-1 b''] "Amiga World" (1). IDG. 1985. #^' Maher, Jimmy (2012). ''The Future was Here. MIT Press. ISBN 9780262017206. #'^' Forbes, Jim (November 25, 1985). "Amiga Graphics Programs Ready". InfoWorld. 7''' (47). IDG. p. 17. #^' "Deluxe Paint Animation". ''PC Magazine. Vol. 11 no. 14. August 1992. p. 463. #'^' Green, Doug; Green, Denise (August 21, 1989). "Studio/1 Has Innovative Animation, Fine Price". InfoWorld. 11 (34). IDG. p. S16. #'^' "InfoWorld". 12 (46). IDG. November 12, 1990. p. 62. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-ea-polygon_23-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-ea-polygon_23-1 b''] Campbell, Colin (July 14, 2015). "How Electronic Arts Lost Its Soul". Polygon(8). Vox Media. Retrieved February 21, 2019. #^' "Software Reviews on File" (6). Facts on File. 1990. p. 103. #'^' Sawyer, Ben; Dunne, Alex; Berg, Tor (1998). [https://archive.org/details/isbn_9781576101773/page/182 ''Game Developer's Marketplace]. Coriolis Group Books. p. 182. ISBN 978-1576101773. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-hawkins-bio_26-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-hawkins-bio_26-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-hawkins-bio_26-2 ''c] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-hawkins-bio_26-3 d''] Wolf, Mark J. P. (2012). Encyclopedia of Video Games. '''1. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0313379369. #'^' "Electronic Arts Inks Pact With Nintendo". Computer Gaming World. May 1990. p. 50. Archived from the original on December 3, 2013. Retrieved November 16,2013. #'^' Funk, Joe (2007). EA: Celebrating 25 Years of Interactive Entertainment. Prima Games. ISBN 978-0761558392. #'^' "Industry Bio: Trip Hawkins". Joystiq. 1'''. AOL. December 9, 2005. Retrieved February 16, 2019. #^' "PlayStation Dominates European Show". ''Next Generation (6): 15. June 1995. #'^' Simon, Mark (February 23, 1995). "EA Plans To Leave San Mateo / Game company moving to Redwood Shores". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved October 19, 2017. #'^' "So Who's Getting Rich?". Next Generation. No. 30. Imagine Media. June 1997. p. 43. #'^' "EA Redwood Shores". March 15, 2017. Archived from the original on March 12, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-usgamer-big_34-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-usgamer-big_34-1 b''] Bajda, Piotr (January 9, 2018). "The Rise and Fall of EA Sports Big, as Told by the Creator of SSX". USgamer. Gamer Network. Retrieved February 16, 2019. #^' "EA.com Acquires Leading Games Destination pogo.com". ''GameZone. February 28, 2001. Retrieved October 22, 2016. #'^' Schonfeld, Erick (November 9, 2009). "Not Playing Around. EA Buys Playfish For $300 Million, Plus a $100 Million Earnout". TechCrunch. Archived from the original on September 25, 2016. Retrieved October 22, 2016. #'^' "Electronic Arts cuts staff by 5 percent". GameSpot. February 2, 2006. Archived from the original on April 1, 2014. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Dobson, Jason (June 20, 2006). "Electronic Arts To Acquire Mythic Entertainment". Gamasutra.com. Archived from the original on February 14, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Surette, Tim (December 13, 2004). "Big Deal: EA and NFL ink exclusive licensing agreement". GameSpot. Archived from the original on November 13, 2014. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' "All Madden, all the time". ESPN. December 14, 2004. Archived from the original on December 7, 2008. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' "EA Puts it "In the Game"". Archive.gamespy.com. Archived from the originalon March 20, 2008. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Gibson, Ellie (November 30, 2006). "EA moves towards new IPs". Gamesindustry.biz. Archived from the original on September 30, 2007. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Pandey, Rohan (September 14, 2006). "EA to Supply Games for Nokia Mobile Devices | Game Guru". Gameguru.in. Retrieved May 31, 2011. #'^' Crecente, Brian (December 8, 2014). "Larry Probst, Electronic Arts' Executive Chairman, Steps Down from Company and Remains on Board". Polygon. Archived from the original on September 24, 2015. Retrieved August 6, 2015. #'^' "EA Announces New Company Structure". Gamasutra.com. June 18, 2007. Archived from the original on February 14, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Kohler, Chris (February 8, 2008). "EA's CEO: How I Learned To Acquire Developers And Not *** Them Up". Blog.wired.com. Archived from the original on April 3, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Schiesel, Seth (February 19, 2008). "A Company Looks to Its Creative Side to Regain What It Had Lost". The New York Times. Archived from the original on May 12, 2011. Retrieved May 31, 2011. #'^' "EA ships four Mac games". MacWorld. March 17, 2009. Archived from the original on November 11, 2015. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Terdiman, Daniel (February 24, 2008). "EA tries to buy Take-Two to keep its top spot". CNET. Archived from the original on September 23, 2015. Retrieved September 17, 2008. #'^' McWhertor, Michael (December 20, 2007). "Take-two Interactive: Analyst "Convinced" That Take-Two Will Be Swallowed". Kotaku. Archived from the original on December 23, 2008. Retrieved September 17, 2008. #'^' Dinsey, Stuart (February 7, 2008). "Viacom to buy Take Two for $1.5 billion?". MCV. Archived from the original on September 11, 2014. Retrieved September 17,2008. #'^' "Electronic Arts to acquire Korean mobile developer". Associated Press. May 22, 2008. Archived from the original on February 2, 2017. #'^' "Electronic Arts drops buyout bid for rival". CTV News. Archived from the original on June 28, 2012. Retrieved September 14, 2008. #'^' Crecente, Brian (November 6, 2008). "Electronic Arts: Electronic Arts Ditches Casual Label, Merges It With The Sims". Kotaku.com. Archived from the original on March 19, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Crecente, Brian (October 30, 2008). "Electronic Arts: Electronic Arts Lays Off Six Hundred". Kotaku.com. Archived from the original on April 3, 2009. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' McWhertor, Michael (October 30, 2008). "Things Are Tough All Over: EA Loses $310 million, Sees "Weakness At Retail" In October". Kotaku.com. Archivedfrom the original on December 19, 2008. Retrieved March 24, 2009. #'^' Wolverton, Troy (February 3, 2009). "Electronic Arts has lousy quarter; slashes 1,100 jobs". The Mercury News. Archived from the original on February 2, 2017. Retrieved May 2, 2009. #'^' "EA loss widens after weak holiday season". The Orlando Sentinel. Associated Press. February 4, 2009. Archived from the original on February 10, 2009. Retrieved May 2, 2009. #'^' Webster, Andrew (June 24, 2009). "EA combines BioWare and Mythic into new RPG/MMO group". Ars Technica. Archived from the original on June 25, 2009. Retrieved June 25, 2009. #'^' BioWare Community Team (September 18, 2012). "RAY MUZYKA & GREG ZESCHUK RETIRE". BioWare. Archived from the original on August 24, 2013. Retrieved September 6, 2013. #'^' Muzyka, Ray (September 18, 2012). "FROM RAY MUZYKA". BioWare. Archived from the original on March 21, 2015. Retrieved March 4, 2015. #'^' Zeschuk, Greg (September 18, 2012). "FROM GREG ZESCHUK". BioWare. Archived from the original on March 21, 2015. Retrieved March 4, 2015. #'^' Madway, Gabrial (November 9, 2009). "Electronic Arts posts loss, to cut jobs". Reuters. Archived from the original on May 14, 2012. Retrieved November 9,2009. #'^' Crecente, Brian. "Confirmed: EA Closes Pandemic Studios, Says Brand Will Live On". Archived from the original on November 19, 2009. Retrieved November 17,2009. #'^' "EA buys Angry Birds publisher Chillingo". LA times. October 20, 2010. Archived from the original on October 23, 2010. Retrieved October 21, 2010. #'^' Curtis, Tom. "EA reorganizes after a landmark $1B digital year". Gamasutra. Archived from the original on March 27, 2017. #'^' Totilo, Stephen. "This is What EA's Up To (On the Day Zynga Hired One of Their Top Guys)". Kotaku. Archived from the original on January 5, 2017. Retrieved January 22, 2017. #'^' Wingfield, Nick (June 3, 2011). "EA to Test Its Might Online". The Wall Street Journal. #'^' Yin-Poole, Wesley (July 11, 2011). "Why you can't buy Crysis 2 from Steam". Eurogamer. Archived from the original on February 4, 2013. Retrieved December 20, 2012. #'^' Conditt, Jessica (May 30, 2012). "Crysis 2 back on Steam with a clever new name, extra goodies". Joystiq. Archived from the original on December 8, 2012. Retrieved December 20, 2012. #'^' "EA to Acquire NFS world hack". Archived from the original on August 19, 2014. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-digitalyear_72-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-digitalyear_72-1 b''] Curtis, Tom. "EA reorganizes after a landmark $1B digital year". Gamasutra. Archived from the original on March 27, 2017. Retrieved January 22, 2017. #^' "Electronic Arts Announces Change in Executive Leadership". Electronic Arts. Archived from the original on March 19, 2013. Retrieved March 18, 2013. #'^' "Andrew Wilson named EA CEO". Gamespot. Archived from the original on October 23, 2013. Retrieved September 18, 2013. #'^' Cutler, Kim-Mai (April 25, 2013). "Here's EA's Internal Memo On The Layoffs Today". ''TechCrunch. AOL. Archived from the original on May 4, 2013. Retrieved May 8, 2013. #'^' Paczkowski, John (May 9, 2013). "EA Reboot Cost 900 Jobs". All Things Digital. Dow Jones. Archived from the original on May 13, 2013. Retrieved May 8, 2013. #'^' Sarker, Samit (May 6, 2013). "EA and Disney sign exclusive deal for rights to Star Wars games". Polygon. Archived from the original on April 27, 2016. Retrieved May 5, 2016. #'^' Machkovech, Sam (May 5, 2015). "Respawn has been working on a Star Wars action-adventure game for two years". Ars Technica. Archived from the original on May 5, 2016. Retrieved May 5, 2016. #'^' Handrahan, Matthew. "EA is closing two-thirds of its core free-to-play games". gamesindustry.biz. Archived from the original on May 11, 2015. Retrieved May 10,2015. #'^' Grubb, Jeff (July 10, 2015). "Electronic Arts' stock price is at an all-time high". VentureBeat. Retrieved February 15, 2019. #'^' Futter, Mike (June 16, 2015). "EA's Future Includes More Smaller Games Like Unravel". Game Informer. Archived from the original on June 20, 2015. Retrieved June 16, 2015. #'^' Pereira, Chris (December 10, 2015). "EA Launching Its Own Competitive Gaming Division Headed by Peter Moore". GameSpot. Archived from the original on December 13, 2015. Retrieved December 11, 2015. #'^' Makuch, Eddie (May 17, 2016). "EA Forms New Team to Explore Future Tech, Including Virtual Humans for VR". GameSpot. Archived from the original on May 21, 2016. Retrieved May 18, 2016. #'^' Schreier, Jason (October 27, 2017). "The Collapse Of Visceral's Ambitious Star Wars Game". Kotaku. Retrieved October 28, 2017. #'^' Needleman, Sarah; Fritz, Ben (November 17, 2017). "Electronic Arts Pulls Microtransactions From 'Star Wars Battlefront II' After Fan Backlash". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved November 17, 2017. #'^' Whitwam, Ryan (November 13, 2017). "It could take 40 hours to unlock a single hero in Star Wars Battlefront II". ExtremeTech. Retrieved May 21, 2019. #'^' "Star Wars Battlefront 2's Loot Box Controversy Explained". GameSpot. November 22, 2017. Retrieved May 21, 2019. #'^' Faulkner, Jason (November 28, 2017). "EA Loses $3 Billion in Stock Value after Battlefront 2 Debacle". GameRevolution. Retrieved May 21, 2019. #'^' Whitwam, Ryan (January 31, 2019). "EA Agrees to Remove FIFA Loot Boxes in Belgium". ExtremeTech. Retrieved May 21, 2019. #'^' "MLS announces eMLS, a new competitive league for EA Sports FIFA 18". January 12, 2018. Retrieved March 27, 2018. #'^' "Electronic Arts, ESPN, Disney XD and the NFL Announce First Long-Term, Multi-Event Competitive Gaming Network Agreement". January 26, 2018. #'^' Batchelor, James (August 14, 2018). "Patrick Söderlund leaves Electronic Arts after 12 years". GamesIndustry.biz. Retrieved August 14, 2018. #'^' Cherney, Max A. (February 6, 2019). "Electronic Arts stock suffers largest drop in more than a decade after earnings miss". MarketWatch. Retrieved February 21,2019. #'^' Avard, Alex; Sullivan, Lucas (February 11, 2019). "Apex Legends reaches a staggering 25 million players in just a week". GamesRadar+. Retrieved February 21, 2019. #'^' Rana, Akanksha (February 12, 2019). "EA's 'Apex Legends' tops 'Fortnite' record with 25 million signups in a week". Reuters. Retrieved February 21, 2019. #'^' Hall, Charlie (March 26, 2019). "Layoffs hit EA, CEO says they are necessary to 'address our challenges'". Polygon. Retrieved March 26, 2019. #'^' Gartenburg, Chaim (October 29, 2019). "EA games are returning to Steam along with the EA Access subscription service". The Verge. Retrieved October 29, 2019. #'^' Totilo, Stephen. "The Unexpected Gamer Who Runs EA". Kotaku. Archivedfrom the original on June 24, 2010. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-:0_99-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-:0_99-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-:0_99-2 ''c] Geddes, Ryan. "EA buys BioWare, Pandemic - IGN". #'^' Graft, Kris. "EA Acquires UK Angry Birds Publisher Chillingo". www.gamasutra.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA buys Criterion; deal includes game studio and RenderWare". GamesIndustry.biz. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA rolls DICE for $23 million". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Dyer, Mitch (May 16, 2013). "DICE LA: From the Ashes of Medal of Honor". IGN. #'^' "EA building game testing center in Louisiana". Geek.com. August 21, 2008. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Sarkar, Samit. "Free-to-play Heroes of Dragon Age coming to mobile (update) - Polygon". #'^' "EA Acquires KlickNation". www.businesswire.com. December 1, 2011. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "Electronic Arts Acquires Industrial Toys". www.businesswire.com. July 9, 2018. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA's Montreal Studio open for business". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9,2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-:1_109-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-:1_109-1 ''b] Wawro, Alex. "Frostbite Labs is EA's new skunkworks for developing future tech". www.gamasutra.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA opens 'EA Gothenburg' studio focused on Frostbite 2 projects". Engadget. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA's studio in Gothenburg is now called Ghost". Destructoid. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "Need For Speed developer Ghost Games expands into Bucharest". VideoGamer.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' McElroy, Griffin. "Majority of Criterion staff now Ghost Games UK, core team down to 16 people - Polygon". #'^' "Electronic Arts to Buy Maxis for $125 Million | WIRED". #'^' Crecente, Brian (July 13, 2015). "Former Ubisoft studio head Jade Raymond opens EA studio in Montreal". Polygon. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Kerr, Chris. "Battlefront II developer EA Motive expands with Vancouver opening". www.gamasutra.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA.com acquires Pogo.com". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA to Acquire PopCap Games". www.businesswire.com. July 12, 2011. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA Now Owns Titanfall Developer Respawn". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Kerr, Chris. "EA confirms BioWare Montreal is merging with Motive". www.gamasutra.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Orland, Kyle. "EA Confirms EA2D Is Now BioWare San Francisco". www.gamasutra.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA closes BioWare San Francisco". Shacknews. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "Exclusive: EA Shutters North Carolina Studio | The Escapist". www.escapistmagazine.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Loughrey, Paul (August 24, 2006). "EA buys Phenomic". Eurogamer. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA Phenomic closed". GamesIndustry.biz. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA forms Wii-centric studio". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Schreier, Jason. "EA Shuts Down SimCity Developer Maxis". #'^' "EA drops Warhammer on Mythic". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Schreier, Jason. "EA Shuts Down Longtime Game Studio Mythic Entertainment". #'^' "EA to buy Black Box". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "[Updated EA Partners, Other Divisions Facing Closure - News - www.GameInformer.com"]. web.archive.org. October 17, 2013. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "Pandemic Brisbane Shuts Down - AusGames.com". #'^' Crecente, Brian. "Confirmed: EA Closes Pandemic Studios, Says Brand Will Live On". #'^' Kane, Yukari Iwatani (November 10, 2009). "Electronic Arts to Cut 17% of Staff And Buy Playfish". Wall Street Journal. ISSN 0099-9660. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' McWhertor, Michael. "Dead Space Devs Change Their Name To Visceral Games". #'^' Wales, Matt (October 17, 2017). "EA has shut down Visceral Games". Eurogamer. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Futter, Mike. "EA Terminates Development Of MOBA Dawngate, Service Ends In 90 Days". Game Informer. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "Electronic Arts buys Westwood Studios - Aug. 17, 1998". money.cnn.com. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "EA consolidates studios, closes Westwood". GameSpot. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' Watts, Steve (April 13, 2018). "EA Names New Executives In Big Shuffle". Retrieved August 27, 2018. #'^' Nelson, Murry R. (2013). American Sports: A History of Icons, Idols, and Ideas. ABC-CLIO. p. 372. #'^' Ozanian, Mike (October 3, 2011). "The Forbes Fab 40: The World's Most Valuable Sports Brands". Forbes. Retrieved February 17, 2019. #'^' Handrahan, Matthew (January 10, 2013). "EA Mobile doubles down on free-to-play". gamesindustry.biz. Gamer Network. Retrieved February 20, 2019. #'^' Arts, Electronic (December 10, 2015). "Announcing the EA Competitive Gaming Division, Led by Peter Moore". Retrieved August 27, 2018. #'^' Hall, Charlie (June 10, 2017). "SEED is a stealthy, high-tech incubator inside EA". Polygon. Archived from the original on June 10, 2017. Retrieved June 12,2017. #'^' Davidson, John (June 10, 2017). "EA Boss Andrew Wilson's Vision of Gaming's Future Will Blow Your Mind". Glixel. Archived from the original on June 12, 2017. Retrieved June 12, 2017. #'^' Kerr, Chris (June 12, 2017). "EA opens 'SEED' game tech research division". Gamasutra. Retrieved June 12, 2017. #'^' Taft, Charles (October 26, 1993). "New EA*Kids Line Debuts, Two Old Favotites Return". PC Magazine. 12 (18). Ziff Davis. p. 482. #'^' "ABC goes interactive with Electronic Arts". Screen Digest. January 1995. p. 5. #'^' Gillen, Marilyn A. (May 13, 1995). "EA, Cap Cities Beget Creative Wonders". Billboard. 107 (19). p. 90. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gi_history_ea_partners_151-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gi_history_ea_partners_151-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gi_history_ea_partners_151-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gi_history_ea_partners_151-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Arts#cite_ref-gi_history_ea_partners_151-4 e] Vore, Bryon (May 25, 2010). "A History Of EA Partners". Game Informer. Retrieved March 25, 2019. #'^' Layton, Thomas (September 15, 2003). "EA Partners formed". GameSpot. CBS Interactive. Retrieved February 20, 2019. #'^' Yin-Poole, Wesley (April 25, 2013). "EA Partners, publisher of Portal 2, Left 4 Dead, Crysis and more, is shutting down". Eurogamer. Retrieved March 25, 2019. #'^' Robertson, Adi (April 23, 2013). "Electronic Arts layoffs and studio closures pile up, EA Partners could be on the chopping block". The Verge. Retrieved March 25,2019. #'^' Crecente, Brian (June 9, 2013). "EA Partners isn't dead, says exec". Polygon. Retrieved March 25, 2019. #'^' Crecente, Brian (August 14, 2018). "EA Chief Design Officer Patrick Soderlund Leaves Company". Variety. Retrieved March 25, 2019. #'^' Shanley, Patrick (March 25, 2019). "EA Partners will publish the first game from Karthik and Guha Bala's newly formed Velan Studios". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 25, 2019. #'^' "EA Partners signs new Insomniac game | Games Industry | MCV". Mcvuk.com. May 25, 2010. Archived from the original on May 11, 2011. Retrieved March 19,2011. #'^' "Funcom and Electronic Arts to co-publish 'The Secret World' MMO – The Secret World Official Forums". Darkdemonscrygaia.com. January 10, 2011. Archivedfrom the original on May 11, 2011. Retrieved March 19, 2011. #'^' Fahey, Mike (June 12, 2016). "EA Originals Gives Big Support To Small Games". Kotaku. Archived from the original on June 12, 2016. Retrieved June 12, 2016. #'^' Frank, Allegra (August 23, 2017). "The breathtaking Fe could be 2018's most moving game". Polygon. Retrieved August 23, 2017. Further Reading *Sinclair, Brendan (January 4, 2006). "Innovation: does size matter?". GameSpot. CBS Interactive. *ea_spouse (November 10, 2004). "EA: The Human Story". LiveJournal. Archived from the original on February 15, 2016. *Becker, David (March 8, 2005). "Game makers see workplace changes". CNET. CBS Interactive. *Totilo, Stephen (September 12, 2006). "What's The 'Coolest Job Ever'? Electronic Arts' Summer Interns Tell Their Story". MTV. Viacom International. *Deck, Stewart (December 19, 2000). "Six Degrees of Hire Learning". ITworld. IDG Communications. *Varney, Allen (October 11, 2005). "The Conquest of Origin". The Escapist. Defy Media. External Links *Business data for Electronic Arts, Inc.: **Google Finance **Yahoo! Finance **SEC filings Arts1.png Arts2.jpg Arts3.jpg Arts4.png Arts5.jpg Arts6.jpg 'This page was created by Bendrownedfan111 on January 14, 2020. ' Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers